


舍布 无题 ---撩美人大型翻车现场

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 看了布总开后宫的蓝桥遗梦之后有了这个舍布的脑洞，是卡舍文的番外，舍瓦小混混站街AU，阿布看上了舍瓦层层收网，终于把舍瓦灌醉带回家，然后.....算是舍瓦生日福利吧





	舍布 无题 ---撩美人大型翻车现场

舍瓦X阿布 野模上位还是爱情童话的番外  
舍瓦攻，有强迫意味，窒息描写， 注意避雷

阿布在回家的车上，他喝的晕晕乎乎，他怀里抱着一个已经醉倒的金发男孩，有关俄罗斯人有一些原则总是适用的，比如一个俄罗斯人在喝酒，另一个俄罗斯人和他坐在一起也要喝酒，哪怕你本来的目的就是灌醉他。所以舍甫琴科喝了五瓶酒，而阿布喝了三瓶半，他们的血管里恐怕流的都是酒精了。你热么？阿布看着青年的衬衣已经蹭开了三颗扣子，雪白的肌肤已经变粉，面颊上更是像有俩团烈火，我也热，阿布忍不住把手伸进了衣服，摩梭爬在他腿上的青年的后辈腰和臀。他的确很有魅力，我也的确失控了，阿布候想起了与老友不久前的对话。

彼时他刚刚带着舍瓦在他的圈子里露面，他实在不想置身于“你居然要搞一个小混混“的窃窃私语当中 ，所以他和那个意大利老头坐在吧台前喝威士忌，那个老头见过足够多的模特和明星，懂得那些人可能和混混的差距并不大。他以为他能躲个清净，没想到才一杯下肚，老头就狡黠的打量着他说：”你们俄罗斯人一辈子总要陷入一段荒谬的激情当中。“”因为安德烈既不是明星也不是球星，甚至连模特都不是，我的兴趣就是荒谬的爱么？“”我是从四十年代过来的，战后连饭都没的吃……“熟悉的腔调，人老了就是话多，阿布在心里吐槽。

看出了他的不耐烦，意大利人拍了拍他的肩凑近了说”你爱上他不荒谬，任何人爱上他都不荒谬，我一辈子都在做设计，做时尚，我太清楚了，魅力是一种天赋，而安德烈在这方面是个中翘楚。荒谬的是你的激情，那不是爱，我从战后就开始和你们俄国人打交道，你们身上永远都有那种荒谬……“荒谬的激情，或许吧，阿布把躺在他腿上的青年抱起，揽入怀中，按照他的计划，这个男孩现在在这里了，阿布无比渴望这个夜晚，是侵入占有，还是分享享受，其实只是感受，他想感受到舍瓦一切，感受这个夜晚。

阿布扶着舍瓦回了家，一进门舍瓦就摊在沙发上，用手肘支着胳膊，打量着阿布，他的目光多么锐利啊，一瞬间让阿布觉得那张长沙发是一个陷阱，猎人正躺在上边虎视眈眈，他们第一次见面时，舍瓦就是躺在沙发上看着他，走到今天，自己这个猎物是忍不住要送上门去的。是的，忍不住，但是他还是要喝一杯酒，像和其他情人办事之前那样。看到他喝酒，舍瓦就像嗅到肉骨头的狗一样偷偷凑了过来，从身后抱住了他，轻轻舔他的嘴角，像是尝到了什么美酒一样，舍瓦冷峻的面容一下子融化了了，紧蹙上挑的眉毛笑开了，嘴角上扬，露出了俩个浅浅的酒窝，阿布含了一口酒吻上了这只甜美的小夜莺。

唇舌的搅动仿佛打开了一道闸门，俩个人身体贴在了一起，滚在了沙发上，阿布开始脱舍瓦的裤子，舍瓦也开始撕阿布的上衣。一番激烈的撕扯之后，舍瓦衬衣半褪，下身只剩一条白色的三角裤，阿布很有技巧的抚摸着年轻健美的肉体，寻找着舍瓦的敏感点，经验不多的年轻人很快就娇喘连连，他勃起了，前液浸湿了内裤。阿布的手指蜻蜓点水般划过了舍瓦的性器，就引发了舍瓦几声轻轻的呜咽，阿布仿佛能听到被情欲控制的舍瓦不满的催促，他一直是个急性子的人，看着舍瓦湿漉漉的眼睛，阿布起了挑逗的心思。阿布拉开了舍瓦的内裤，尺寸客观的阴茎一下子弹了出来，他一把握住了舍瓦的性器，“想要么？要不要我帮你摸一摸。”“你还是帮我舔一舔吧”舍瓦抬起身，手搭在了阿布头顶。

阿布愣了一下，他自以为是个还算体贴的情人，因此俯下身尝试性的舔了舔舍瓦胯下的巨龙，他已经不记得上次口交是为哪个情人做的了，反正他不经常做这样服侍情人的事。舔舐显然并不能满足备受情欲煎熬的舍瓦，在阿布舔头部的时候，抓住他的头发向下按，分身一挺，将大半个性器塞到了阿布的嘴里，满意的享受被呛以后喉咙自然的持续的挤压，然后抓着阿布的头发抽插起来，试图将整个性器插进阿布的嘴里。阿布因为舍瓦粗暴的动作而感到窒息，字面意义上的窒息，巨大的异物入侵让他不知所措，没被插几下他的面颊就有些酸了，如果他以前给什么人口交过，那一定是个妹子或者没有这么大，他使劲推开了压着他吞吐的舍瓦。舍瓦松开了他，还挺着他的巨龙，用有点委屈的小眼神看着他，似乎在质问为什么还没爽到就停了，阿布心里有了点火气，他用手指抹了抹脸上的透明液体，然后把手指塞到了舍瓦的嘴里：“你也尝尝自己的味道。”说着在他的嘴里搅拌起来。舍瓦顺从的用他温热的口腔和柔软的舌头舔起那几根手指，并随着阿布的搅拌轻轻呻吟。阿布觉得润滑的差不多了，就将手指抽了出来，伸向了舍瓦身后蜜穴。在它的手指碰到舍瓦的屁股的时候，刚才还顺从地躺着的舍瓦，像触电一样，坐了起来。

舍瓦原本似乎已经喝的不知所谓，又似乎还有一点意识，今天的表演突破了他太多的底线，他被那些来自利物浦的男人羞辱了，甚至不能称之为羞辱，他是个跳钢管舞的，既不清白也没有尊严。在酒精里，他麻痹他沉沦，这很好。从来找阿布的那天起，他就知道他进入了一个危险的未知的也无法控制的游戏，但是他本能的知道阿布想要什么，这就够了，他自愿接受了这个没有胜算的挑战。这不仅是一场必输的，也是一场没有赌注的赌局，舍瓦根本不知道自己在渴望着什么，卡卡，卡卡，难道他还对一夜温存的米兰王子抱有奢望么，显然一切都结束了。在阿布抚摸和挑逗舍瓦的时候，舍瓦顺从的享受着这一切，他在回味着阿布的关怀。即使他知道阿布不怀好意，但是舍瓦不介意给阿布，而且有点想给阿布，或许从他们见到彼此的第一天，舍瓦就在等着给他，因为阿布觉得至少暂时有一点价值的东西，舍瓦觉得毫无价值。但是当阿布的手碰到卡卡曾经驰骋过的后穴时，舍瓦发现他做不到，就是单纯的做不到，舍瓦决定听从自己的内心，看欲望会把这场荒唐的赌局带向何方。

舍瓦用上了他的力气和一点街头打架的技巧，把阿布压在他的身下，开始夺取主动权，先深深地吻了阿布，品味了一下自己的味道，然后模仿阿布刚才的手法在他身上摸了起来。手感不错，舍瓦有点心猿意马，一只手俩指夹住左胸的乳头，另一只手拢着右胸，低头吮吸，舍瓦一边玩弄阿布的胸，一边不动声色地使劲儿镇压了几次阿布的反击企图。他一定是害羞了，舍瓦后知后觉的想，或许我应该夸夸他，真是一对不错的奶子，很白，弹性很好，也足够发达，平时的健身教练没白请，但是舍瓦是一个在做爱中比较崇尚干而不是说的人，所以他只对阿布说：“老实点吧，是你想要”。

“我……啊…嗯呐…”。现在不是打嘴仗的时候，阿布第一次觉得事情是真的失控了，他和很多美人打过交道，结过婚也有过好几任情人，一般来说他总能得手，也不是没有失被拒绝过，但是他的撩汉计划里绝对不包括被比他年轻10岁第一次发生关系的小混混日。阿布并不是把床上的主动权放在第一位的人，性是权力，也是情趣，何况爬到今天的位置很多事现在不发生不代表以前没有发生过。这更多的事关信任，阿布不能把自己的身体交给一个相识不深的毛头小伙子，欧对了，就他刚才掐人的那几下，大概率还是个处男，服务业干了好几年，还这么没经验，也是够奇葩的。

几次发力推开舍瓦的企图都失败了，阿布只能借助下肢的力量把人从自己身上踹下去，他们在厚厚的地毯上翻滚了起来。刚开始还只是互相亲吻和抚摸，然后是四肢的纠缠，最后基本就是扭打在了一起。阿布发现了一个基本的事实，他打不过一个比他高，比他壮，比他年轻，比他更会打架，还喝了更多酒的男人。而且这个男人不管是酒喝多了还是本来就傻，他意识不到现在的情况已经有些过火，不再是调情了，这样的对峙和纠缠简直是荒唐。这种滚来滚去的平衡在他们撞到了落地台灯之后被打破了，阿布看到舍瓦用膝盖压着他的双腿，伸手去摸台灯，阿布一瞬间动摇了，他不想被打晕，或者因为一场荒唐的上下之争明天去医院缝针，他应该喊保镖了，结束荒唐的一切，他的声音被掐在喉咙里。

舍瓦掐着阿布的喉咙把他按在了地上，他的手迅速收紧，根本没有给阿布反应的时间，在短暂的窒息以后，他松开了手，把压迫气管的力度维持在了一个很有存在感但是并不会真的呼吸困难的程度，阿布在大口吸气的几瞬果然放弃了挣扎，“我知道，你一直想要我，给我，或者走。”这是危险而不只是失控了，但是看着舍瓦深邃眼睛，阿布听到自己的声音说：“去卧室，那里有润滑剂。”我真的陷入荒谬的激情了，在被舍瓦抱着上楼的时候，阿布想。舍瓦把阿布扔在了主卧的床上，去抽屉里翻找润滑剂，同时找到了一些有趣的小玩应。舍瓦把跳蛋和润滑剂扔在了阿布的枕边，对阿布说：“没想到你真的喜欢玩这些儿，等洗完澡，你可以亲自尝试一下，我的手指和电动玩具你更喜欢哪一个。”“我比较想尝试一下20CM长的老二，你最好不要让我失望。”“哼，想让我真正成为你的猎物，你下边的小嘴最好比上边的能干一些。“


End file.
